My Dearest
by Lepisma Sacharina
Summary: Detik jarum jam di rumahnya tidak bisa bergerak maju, sekalipun ia ingin. Akaito bisa saja mematahkannya namun nurani berkata lain. Berapa banyak putaran yang tanpa sadar telah dilewatinya?


Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp., Crypton Future Media, etc.

* * *

 _Warning : Adegan kiss dengan gender sama, don't like don't read_

* * *

Kaleng keempat habis dalam tiga teguk. Akaito merapal mantra dalam hati. Ia tidak yakin bisa membaca deretan angka yang tersusun rapi berurutan di hadapannya. Mereka membeku menatap Akaito yang kosong. Menanti seberkas sinar terpancar dari sorot mata delima yang terbuka. Angka tujuh belas yang dikurung dalam lingkaran merah menjerit meneriakkan nama. Berlagak tuli Akaito tak mendengarnya.

Angin dingin menyibak gorden putih yang sudah usang. Sekali lagi, bibir Akaito mendesis merapal mantra. Akaito melaknat. Angin musim dingin mungkin mengantongi beberapa kenangan tentang tawa dan canda. Tapi kantong Akaito hanya dipenuhi darah dan air mata.

Detik jarum jam di rumahnya tidak bisa bergerak maju, sekalipun ia ingin. Akaito bisa saja mematahkannya namun nurani berkata lain. Berapa banyak putaran yang tanpa sadar telah dilewatinya?

Akaito melempar pisau kecil dari kantong, meluncur mulus di lantai bermotif kayu. Pisau lainnya, yang berkarat dan bau, berceceran di sudut ruangan. Kemejanya jauh dari kata bersih. Noda bergumul di kemeja putihnya, dari cokelat tua sampai merah. Beruntung, klien yang ditemuinya bukan maniak busana atau apa.

Imbalan yang didapat sebenarnya lebih dari cukup untuk membeli beberapa setel untuk dipakai setahun. Namun ia lebih memilih berjalan ke toko pakaian tiap minggu dan membawa pulang satu setel kemeja baru untuk adiknya, Kaito. Kaito akan selalu tersenyum dengan apapun yang diberikan oleh Akaito.

Akaito sempat berpikir Kaito akan menertawainya karena pakaian lusuh yang selalu melekat di tubuhnya. Tapi Akaito sadar itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Melihat saja adiknya tak mampu.

Ketika senja sudah ditelan malam, Akaito akan mulai duduk di hadapan Kaito. Namun malam ini berbeda. Akaito memakai setelan paling bagus yang pernah dimilikinya. Setelan yang identik dengan Kaito, hanya berbeda ukuran. Akaito mulai berkelakar tentang harinya yang penuh kebohongan. Meski Akaito yang paling tahu, pendengaran Kaito telah hilang sejak lama. Jadi Akaito hanya akan mengusap punggung tangan Kaito yang mungil dengan ibu jarinya sambil meneruskan kisah-kisah penuh kebohongan yang dikarang sekejap mata.

Mungkin benar kata orang, jika kita tidak mendengar suara dalam waktu yang lama, kita pun lupa bagaimana cara membuatnya. Akaito tidak mengharap suara keluar dari bibir tipis yang sedang diusapnya penuh sayang. Gumam maupun bisikan pun tidak. Karena Kaito akan selalu tersenyum bagaimanapun Akaito memperlakukannya. Terima kasih Akaito ungkapkan dengan kecupan di pipi dan belaian di rambut biru Kaito.

Pengaruh alkohol belum hilang sepenuhnya. Akaito mulai ingat mengapa lingkaran merah mengurung angka tujuh belas di kalender. Mengapa hari ini ia _harus_ memakai setelan terbaiknya. Hari ini Kaito genap berusia tujuh belas. Hari ini pada tujuh tahun yang lalu, Akaito telah berjanji. Demi dirinya tujuh tahun silam, ia akan menepatinya hari ini.

Namun tanpa diduga, geraman pendingin ruangan membisikkan masa lalu dengan nada rendah. Dengan napasnya yang dingin, ia memulai cerita. Tentang hari yang seharusnya dihapus dalam sejarah. Sialnya, hari yang paling ingin Akaito lupakan bertepatan dengan hari besar yang ditunggu. Hari ini. Hari ini pada tujuh tahun belakangan, Akaito mempertaruhkan kebahagiaannya untuk mendapat kebebasan yang diinginkan Kaito.

Tanpa orang tua, dibesarkan oleh seorang penjarah berkedok paman. Rumah, harta, peternakan, dan kebebasan mereka dipegang sepenuhnya oleh orang lain. Namanya Al, paman Al.

Tiba suatu hari pada ulang tahun Kaito yang ke-10. Kaito hanya meminta hadiah kecil kepada paman Al. Kesempatan untuk menuruni bukit tempatnya tinggal dan bermain salju sepuasnya selama satu hari. Paman Al yang tamak tidak akan mengizinkan anak-anak meninggalkan sapi-sapi yang belum diperah.

Akaito dengan berani membawa Kaito yang bersedih pergi menuruni bukit. Dengan kepolosan anak-anak, Akaito berangkat tanpa mengetahui badai besar akan datang. Sejak menghantam tumpukan salju besar, Akaito tidak ingat apapun. Apapun selain tangan dingin dan pucat dalam genggamannya.

Kejadian-kejadian setelahnya terus menghantam memori Akaito yang sudah kusut. Bau rumah sakit dan busuk mayat. Juga pelariannya menuju pusat kota yang ramai dan gelap. Juga tentang Kaito dalam gendongannya…

Kelereng merah berkilat beberapa saat. Langkah kaki dibawanya menuju sang adik yang masih tersenyum. Hangat air yang menuruni pipi menuntunnya memeluk tubuh pucat yang selalu tersenyum. Telapak Akaito menangkup wajah selicin porselen yang bergeming di kursinya. Mengecup kembali bagian-bagian wajah yang dingin. Kelopak mata yang tetutup, hidung yang tak lagi berbentuk sempurna, dan bibir mungil yang tersenyum.

Akaito mengeluarkan botol-botol yang disimpannya di laci bufet. Dengan asal menumpahkan isinya ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Meninggalkan botol terakhir untuk dirinya. Tubuhnya basah diguyur cairan beraroma pekat menyengat.

Jika boleh berandai-andai, Akaito sudah membuat daftar pertanyaan. Tujuh tahun ia butuhkan untuk momen ini, untuk benar-benar berbicara dengan adiknya.

 _Apakah kau masih mengingat namaku, apakah kau sudi menerimaku, bersediakah kau memeluk dan memanggilku kakak._

Namun angan hanya angan. Ritual sudah setengah jalan. Sumber cahaya tinggal sinar purnama di balik kaca. Pemantik sudah ada dalam genggaman. Perlahan, perlahan. Demi nyala api yang membakar raga, ia bersumpah akan menahan segalanya untuk seseorang dalam genggamannya. Seorang anak sepuluh tahun yang berusia tujuh belas.

Akaito menghembuskan napas pelan, bersamaan dengan mantra terakhir yang mesti diucapkan. Satu langkah lagi, Akaito akan menepati janji yang terkubur tujuh tahun lamanya. Membawa Kaito menuju kebebasan tak terbatas yang didambakan. Satu sudut bibirnya naik, karena ia sadar tempatnya bukan bersama Kaito di sana.

Di surga.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kaito."

* * *

Wah, sudah ending nih haha.

Salam kenal semuanya!

Ini harusnya untuk ultahnya mz eskrim tapi yah sudahlah -melalaikan dedlen

Telat publish juga gara-gara baper dengerin lagu galo yang sama selama seminggu -alibi gagal karena dedlen lewat berbulan-bulan

Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan, tolong diingatkan juga kalau ada yang keliru karena kita juga sama-sama masih belajar 'kan ;)

Terima kasih sudah membaca daaan

mind to review? :DDD


End file.
